Dark Revenge
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Sequel to The Birth of Tails's Dark Side. Tails wants he revenge for what happened to Cream and when he passes by Angel Island a miracle happens. Oneshot


_**Hello once again and I hope you have enjoyed my stories before because I think this one will be great too.**_

_**I know but I just had to write this it was eating me up inside, just look at those bite marks.**_

**Dark Revenge**

Tails was flying, even though he truly didn't have control of his actions he thought about everything he could. He remembered what Cream and he had done together, everything, and it had to end like this, he was so sad but his Dark Super Form wasn't even letting a tear run down his face. Tails thought once again.

**Flashback**

Cream had been picking flowers in the meadow, as usual. Tails was hiding behind a tree so she wouldn't see him. Tails loved how she looked, Tails loved her eyes, and Tails definitely loved her. Tails just didn't know how to say it.

Tails kept observing her, and then a big light bulb was over Tails's head, he thought to himself, "Cream loved flowers I should get some for her and then maybe she would like me." Tails then flew off. When Tails came back from picking flowers in a secret area where he had once discovered, he walked up to Cream. Tails soon landed his hand on her shoulder. Cream looked around in a little scared face but once she found out it was Tails she was relaxed again. Tails was blushing and Cream asked "What is wrong Tails?" Tails just said "Ah, I wanted to give you these." He pulled out the flowers. Cream was shocked, Tails gave Cream the flowers and Cream smelt the flowers. She said "Tails, these are beautiful." Tails still blushing and then Cream kissed him on the cheek, now Tails was the color of Knuckles and then Cream said "Tails do you want to come over for a little while?" Tails and Cream walked to Cream's house.

**End Flash Back**

Tails still thinking to himself, he thought "Those were the times, that day Cream and I became a couple." Tails still in his Dark Super Form, with no main control, Tails thought again about Cream again and then it came in his mind, the next person he would kill would be Vanilla and Cheese, they were the only other ones that new the story of Tails and Cream of becoming a couple and he couldn't take it if anybody knew about Cream and him any longer so he flew off towards where now only Vanilla and Cheese lived so he flew off to do what he needed to do.

Meanwhile, Shadow, not any longer wanting his money. Ran off, to go find Sonic, even though, Shadow wouldn't normally go to Sonic for help, Tails had beaten him easily so he needed help. Shadow ran to where Sonic was relaxing. Sonic said "Hey, Shadow, long time no see." "I have no time for your small talk, your little fox friend has gone berserk with power that I never seen him have." (Darkness09's words from reveiw thank you, Darkness09) "What! I need to find him." Sonic then ran off to go find his little bro.

Meanwhile, in the park, Amy was walking through it hopping to find, Sonic. She stopped, she saw Cream lying on the ground. She looked pail and Amy ran over to her. She immediately saw that there was blood on her. She checked if she could hear her heart beat but she heard nothing. Amy was worried and then Sonic came rushing by. Sonic stopped and when he saw Cream he felt like he was going to turn into Dark Super Sonic but he stopped just in time and then said "Cream is she?" Amy nodded and then Sonic picked Cream up and ran towards Angel Island, even though Sonic and Knuckles were rivals sometimes he knew that he would help out if he could.

On Angel Island, as usual, guarding the Master Emerald. Sonic came running onto the island. Knuckles said "Sonic, what do you want can't you see I'm busy." Sonic just walks up to him and shows him Cream. Knuckles says "Who did this?" "Shadow but if we don't worry we will have Tails to worry about." "What is wrong with him?" "We will fix it but we need Cream's help, is there anything you can do?" "The Master Emerald, I will try." Knuckles takes Cream and puts her on top of the Master Emerald and says "Master Emerald, we need your great power to relive this girl to help out this world." Then the Master Emerald started to light up and finally a bright light showed which…..

Meanwhile, Dark Super Tails was flying now over Angel Island. He remembered the great times he had with Knuckles, and Sonic. Then he looked down again he saw Cream. They knew so Tails flew down and started to attack them. Knuckles said "Tails what is wrong with you." "This is all Shadow's fault not ours." Shadow then came out and tried to punch Tails but Tails was to fast. Knuckles still with the Master Emerald said "Sonic, Shadow, keep him busy." Sonic and Shadow were but it was hard and then when they were both on the ground he headed straight towards Knuckles.

Just then the light that was coming from the Master Emerald stopped and somebody started to rise from the Master Emerald. Tails was shocked to who was alive, again. (No it isn't Cosmo even though I am a great supporter of that) Tails was changing back to his original form. When he saw Cream he couldn't help but run to her and give her the biggest hug ever. He just continued and then kissed her. Tails was hugely blushing but then Tails said "Cream I'm so happy to see you." Cream just smiled and said "Tails, I can't believe what happened." Then Tails remembered what Shadow did and Tails started to form his horrible form but Cream said "No Tails, Shadow helped." "Well for you, Cream, I will forgive him." Just then Shadow said "So Tails where my money is." Knuckles said "Is that what started this whole mess, I was the one that owes you money."

_**Well, that ending, stank. Tell me what you think of it. Please review, I worked hard on this.**_


End file.
